An InterGalactic Love Triangle
by figliedellatempesta
Summary: Some silly, gingashipping fluff... Jupiter tries to flirt with Saturn, not realising he only has eyes for boss Cyrus.


The helicopter's propellers whirred to a halt, as Team Galactic landed on the hill to the East of Veilstone City. As the door popped open, Commanders Jupiter and Saturn exited, followed in turn by a group of about 5 grunts, all identically dressed as usual. Today, Saturn couldn't help noticing that Jupiter was dressed a little differently than usual. She was wearing the normal Galactic uniform, same as Mars normally wore, but she seemed to have hitched the skirt up a little shorter than usual, and wriggled the top down a little lower than usual, not to mention the fact she appeared to be wearing _makeup. _This seemed a bit strange to Saturn, but he wasn't particularly interested in Jupiter's questionable fashion choices. He'd come here for a reason, and he had a job to get on with. That's Saturn for you, professional, likes to get the job done with as few distractions and detours as possible.

Saturn immediately reached into his pocket and drew out the cube that he had ready. He of course knew exactly what to do, having been briefed by Cyrus before the mission. He didn't like to waste time, and he matter of factly held out the cube towards the meteorites. The cube began to glow oddly, before floating into the air, and with a flash of light, transforming into a strange looking key. Jupiter looked on with interest. She wasn't entirely sure what Saturn was up to. As always, she had been left out of the loop, and was just being dragged along for the ride by Saturn... just like a grunt, she thought to herself with annoyance. Oh well, she was always happy to be dragged along by Saturn. The more he ignored her and got on with his job, the more Jupiter was intent on getting his attention and trying to lure him in with her feminine wiles.

Saturn smirked, satisfied with his achievement, and turned back to Jupiter. "The Spear Key is ours", he informed her proudly.

Jupiter smiled enthusiastically, "wow, great work Saturn, as always!".

Saturn smirked again. "I know. Well, thats it. He picked up his radio transmitter and said clearly into it, "time for phase two of the plan... pick up the meteorites."

The helicopters that had been floating above then began to release ropes with grabs attached to the ends, which they then used to pick up the several meteorites and hoist them into the air, ready to be carried back to the HQ. After he was satisfied that the meteorites had been safely hoisted by the helicopters, Saturn turned back towards his own helicopter, snapping his fingers at the grunts to indicate that they should follow.

Jupiter scowled. He hadn't even bothered to say anything to her. Sometimes she felt a bit like she was invisible to the commander. She dawdled for a moment, wondering how to get his attention for once.

"Oi, Jupiter... what are you waiting for?", Saturn called to her, somewhat impatiently.

"Oops, sorry sir", she said, turning and jumping into the helicopter, choosing the seat next to Saturn, strapping herself in as they took off. Saturn sat in his usual silence, contemplating his success at this mission, and wondering what the next phase in their plan would be. Jupiter sat awkwardly next to him, fiddling with her long purple hair.

"Umm, so... Saturn?", she said, coyly.

"What is it commander?"

Ugh... always so formal. Weren't they at least friends? "Umm, well I just wanted to say well done for the mission sir. We, um, you did great out there."

Saturn looked at her confusedly. Didn't he always do well? It hadn't been a particularly complex job, no one had turned up to get in their way as he had expected. Actually, Jupiter had been acting a little oddly lately, he had no idea why. Constantly complementing him, being rather friendly and playing with her hair a lot. Well, maybe she was just trying to be friendly, they did a lot of work together, maybe he should make more effort?

"Er, you too commander", he replied, making an effort to be a bit friendlier to her, "good thing no one else turned up and got in our way."

"Yeah I know... Not those stupid brats who turned up last time... They should know better than to mess with Team Galactic." She flicked her hair as she spoke, hitching her skirt up slightly more and wriggling a little closer to Saturn in her seat. "Um... are you... um, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Saturn raised an eyebrow. "Er, well I have to report to the boss, after that just some training I suppose."

Always so focused on work. It was sexy, Jupiter had to admit, but sometimes a little frustrating. Didn't seem like she had much chance of getting through to him. "Um, Saturn... how about a drink... to, um, to celebrate?", she smiled at him, sneaking her hand a little closer to his leg.

It was starting to dawn on Saturn that perhaps Jupiter was trying to flirt with him. Maybe she was after a promotion or something? But no, that probably wasn't the case. Saturn had to work on his people skills a bit more, she was probably just trying to congratulate him.

"Yes, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Would you like to ask Mars along as well?"

"No", Jupiter cut in, rather hastily, "um... well, just since we were on this mission together... I'll see Mars soon anyway."

Saturn shrugged. Perhaps it would be unprofessional to go for a drink with her. This sounded a bit suspiciously like a date to him. Maybe he should tell her he wasn't interested. It wasn't like he didn't like Jupiter, she was very pretty and a great team member, and he got on with her normally, but he just wasn't interested in relationships, sex, all that kind of stuff. He was too interested in his job, it would be unprofessional to get into a relationship with a colleague... Except that wasn't 100% true, was it.

Perhaps it would be a bit more accurate to say Saturn wasn't interested in Jupiter, because he had other things on his mind. Work, but not just work... Well, it was work related. Saturn sighed to himself. As usual, it was Cyrus that was on his mind. Oh dear God... Saturn hadn't mean to get involved with any of his team members. In fact, he normally prided himself on his professional attitude and his emotional detachment, which was what had got him this far as a commander. But with Cyrus it was all different, and all his sense and detachment had gone out of the window. It was... well it was his power really. His overwhelming physical presence, and the amazing intellect which was the driving force behind Team Galactic. Saturn just had to admire someone with Cyrus' abilities and presence. Not to mention his deep grey eyes, masking all his emotions. Well, Cyrus didn't have emotions, did he? Emotions were for the weak and foolish. Saturn had tried not to have emotions, but when it came to Cyrus he couldn't help it. At first he had thought it was just admiration for his boss' skills and judgement, but after he had caught himself staring at their leader's fine physique in that fantastically smart suit he always wore one too many times, he had realised it was a bit more than that. But he knew Cyrus could never feel anything like what Saturn felt about him. Perhaps that was why he threw himself into work so much lately. Partly to gain Cyrus' approval, but also to try and distract himself and expend some of his nervous energy.

At this point, Saturn noticed he had drifted off into thought, and the purple haired commander was staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Oh, right... yeah a drink should be fine", he replied, lamely.

"Great", Jupiter beamed.

A few hours later, they were sat in a bar near to the HQ, Saturn staring miserably at his drink, Jupiter twirling her straw nervously. Their conversation was pretty stilted, and Jupiter was starting to think her plan wasn't working. Ok, she needed something a bit more daring... She reached her hand out across the table and touched Saturn's hand. Saturn froze, unsure of whether if he pulled his hand away he would make her upset. Seeing that Saturn didn't pull away, Jupiter became encouraged.

She bit her lip for a second, then said, "Saturn... look, I like you... a lot, and I think you like me too".

Saturn looked confused for a moment. "Yes, of course I like you commander."

"Look, come on Sat, you can call me Jupi", she said, grinning inanely. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer towards her, leaning in to kiss him. Her lips just brushed against his before he pulled away, shocked.

"Er, Jupiter... I think you've got the wrong end of the stick, I really do. I do like you, but I'm not interested in having a relationship with you."

"Oh", Jupiter's face fell. "Um... well Sat, it doesn't have to be a relationship, we can just, you know, have fun?"

Saturn shook his head. "I... Jupi, I'm just not interested, I'm sorry, you're... not really my type!"

Jupiter looked shocked. "Oh...", she blinked back tears, "Ok, what, you're into Mars then are you?"

"No, not Mars either. Look, I'm just not interested in relationships at the moment actually."

Saturn sighed quietly. Jupiter was struggling not to cry in front of him, "ok, well I better go then. Sorry for annoying you", she got up and walked quickly toward the door.

Saturn sighed again. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he was having exactly the same problem she was having, with their leader. He groaned and sank his head into his hands. Oh well, may as well finish that drink then. He downed the rest of his drink, followed by the drink Jupiter had left. He hadn't been able to get Cyrus out of his head for the whole evening, and he had almost considered kissing Jupiter, just to close his eyes and imagine it was Cyrus. It had, however, struck him that this was a ridiculous idea. Huh. He was in a bad mood now. Better go back to HQ and go to bed then. He got up, paid for the drinks, and left.

He was just walking back towards his quarters when he spotted Cyrus walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. He felt himself blushing. _Blushing? _He never blushed. It must be the alcohol. He didn't normally drink, and felt a bit tipsy. "Cyrus, sir", he muttered, saluting him nervously.

"Ah, Saturn, could I see you for a moment?"

Saturn swallowed, nervously. "Of course, sir", he replied, following Cyrus into his office.

"Yes, Saturn, I wanted to congratulate you on the mission earlier, I heard about your good work."

He smiled, "thank you sir".

"Yes, I don't know what Team Galactic would do without you".

Saturn felt himself blushing again, and was extremely embarrassed.

"Commander, are you alright?", Cyrus asked, noticing he was a little flushed.

"Yes sir, of course."

"Ok, well you may leave then Saturn."

Saturn turned and walked out the door, even though every fibre of his being was crying out for him to stay, just to spend a few more moments in Cyrus' presence. As he reached the door, he found himself lingering.

"What is it commander Saturn?", Cyrus asked.

Saturn couldn't believe what he was doing. All he could think was that the alcohol had given him more courage than usual, because he turned around and walked back into the room toward Cyrus, who gave him a rather confused look. Saturn ignored the look however, he boldy walked over to Cyrus and took his hand.

"What on earth are you doing, commander?", Cyrus demanded.

Saturn felt himself blushing, his heart was pounding, but it was now or never. He leaned toward Cyrus and gave him a quick, nervous peck on the cheek. As he expected, Cyrus pulled away in shock. "What the hell was that?", he said, anger rising in his voice.

"I... I... I'm so sorry sir, I don't know what came over me..."

Cyrus scowled in anger. "That was a pitiful attempt at seduction, Saturn", he said, disapprovingly. Let me show you how a professional would do it." He grasped Saturn forcefully by the waist and kissed him roughly, on the lips, lingering in that position for several moments. When he pulled away, poor Saturn was completely red, and giddy with surprise and delight.

"Now,", Cyrus added, matter of factly, as if he had just told Saturn about another mission, "get back to your quarters commander, and have a think about today's lesson."


End file.
